1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split-type lever connector having a waterproof function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,486 discloses a split-type lever connector. The connector includes: a first housing; a lever rotatably mounted on the first housing; and a second housing that is engageable with the first housing by fitting engagement. The second housing has a synthetic resin frame formed with accommodating spaces and sub-housings are accommodated in the accommodating spaces. A cam follower projects from an outer surface of a dual-purpose outer wall of the frame that faces the accommodating space.
The lever has a cam that engages the cam follower when the first and second housings are fit slightly together. The lever then is rotated so that the cam and the cam follower generate a cam action (toggle action) that urges the housings into fitting engagement.
A ring-shaped sealing member has been considered for disposition between an outer periphery of the sub-housing and an inner periphery of the accommodating space to fulfill a waterproof function for the above-described connector. However, there exists a possibility that the cam follower will be pulled toward the cam during rotation of the lever due to the fitting engagement resistance between the housings. Thus, the dual-purpose wall portion on which the cam follower is formed may displace toward an outer surface side due to this pulling force. As a result, a waterproof performance between the sealing member and an inner surface of the dual-purpose wall is lowered.
The present invention has been made under such circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a connector that can avoid lowering a waterproof performance between a frame and a sub-housing.